leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sion
Abilities but losing (''Sion's level'')| }} every seconds, increasing by ( 'Sion's''' level'')| }}per subsequent tick. |description2 = Sion can freely move and use basic attacks during this time, gaining 100% life steal, attacking at attack speed}} and dealing as bonus on-hit damage, capped at 75 against minions and monsters. |description3 = Sion cannot cast any of his standard abilities while in this state but can cast using any learned ability. }} Sion gains 50% bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |static = 100 }} | or . ** However, will not take control of Sion until after the reanimation has expired, meaning that if the reanimation lasts long enough, Children of the Grave will fail to produce a ghost of Sion. * The ticks Sion will stay in his frenzy are roughly given by the formula T = 3.7195}} + * M / (L+1)^ - . Where M''' is his maximum health and '''L his level. * If Sion gains a buff (such as ) during Glory in Death's reanimation, he will not lose that buff when the reanimation expires. |video=Sion IVideo.ogv }}}} Sion channels for up to 2 seconds, increasing Decimating Smash's damage over the duration, up to 300%, and its range over the next second. If the channel is interrupted, Decimating Smash goes on a reduced 2-second cooldown. |description2 = Sion deals physical damage to all enemies in the target area, reduced by 40% against minions and 20% against monsters. |description3 = If Decimating Smash was charged for less than 1 second, Sion all enemies in the area by 50% for seconds. If Decimating Smash was charged for at least 1 second, he all enemies hit for - |Reaches the maximum duration at 2 seconds.}} seconds, based on how long Decimating Smash was channeled. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = | }} | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting='Decimating Smash' is a channeled area of effect, that increases its effects depending on how long is charged. |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Decimating Smash will not grant sight of Sion to an enemy standing outside a brush he is in, similar to . |video=Sion QVideo.ogv }} Sion permanently gains whenever he kills an enemy, increased to against large enemies and enemy champion takedowns. |description2 = Sion shields himself for up to 6 seconds. After 3 seconds, Soul Furnace can be reactivated to detonate the shield, detonating automatically if it persists for the full 6 seconds.}} |description3 = Soul Furnace's shield consumes itself to deal magic damage to enemies around Sion. The damage is capped at 400 against minions and monsters.}} |leveling2 = % of maximum health)}} |leveling3 = % of target's maximum health)}} |range =550 |cooldown = 13 seconds after shield expires |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Soul Furnace's Passive is a self-buff. Soul Furnace's Active is both a self-targeted and area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Both the initial cast and shield detonation have no cast time and do not interrupt Sion's previous orders. * Soul Furnace can be activated and detonated while using any of his abilities. * The health bonus can be triggered by killing an enemy unit with any of Sion's damage sources, including autoattacks, champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives. |video=Sion WVideo.ogv }} Sion bellows in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy he hits, them and reducing for seconds. |description2 = If the target is a minion or non-epic monster, they are , dealing 30% increased damage to all enemies they pass through and them by the same amount for seconds. Projectile enemies stop upon colliding with terrain or reaching the end of their trajectory. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Roar of the Slayer is primarily a linear, colliding skillshot, but if the first unit struck is not a champion, it becomes an area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability |additional = * Minions and monsters cannot be pushed through walls, even when the knockback would ordinarily leave them within passable terrain. |video=Sion EVideo.ogv }} Sion charges in the target direction for up to 8 seconds, during which he cannot cast abilities nor attack, but is immune to all crowd control. Sion's trajectory updates itself toward the cursor over the duration, but his is decreased. If Sion collides with an enemy champion, structure, terrain, or charges for the full 8 seconds, he slams the ground, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures. Sion momentarily himself upon colliding with terrain.}} |description2 = Sion halts his charge and slams the ground after a brief delay, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures.}} |description3 = Enemies damaged by either cast of Unstoppable Onslaught are for 3 seconds. Enemies who Sion directly collides with are also into him and for seconds. Unstoppable Onslaught's damage and duration increase over the first few seconds of the charge, capping at 200% damage and seconds, respectively. |leveling = | }} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Unstoppable Onslaught is an area of effect ability. |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Sion's bellows can be heard by all players globally. * Turn Rate is a term carried on from DotA. This represents a ratio that is granted to calculate the time required to turn into a commanded direction. Turn Rate is traditionaly measured on the time required to turn 180º and expressed in radians per seconds, thus takes π (~ ) radians to take a 180º turn. ** The Turn Rate's equation is ( π) / T = t. Where T''' is the Turn Rate and '''t the time required to turn. *** In the hypothetical case of modifying a unit's time to turn, the modifier will be directly multiplied to the base Turn Rate. *** The Champion's time to turn is instant, despite this is not to imply zero, rather be that none possess a Turn Rate. Unstoppable Onslaught just grant such to Sion over the ability's duration. * Unstoppable Onslaught's pull effect is considered a knockup for the purpose of . * Unstoppable Onslaught takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . * Unstoppable Onslaught can damage enemy structures. * While Unstoppable Onslaught is active, Sion's movement speed is hard capped at 950. As a consequence of this, building movement speed items will only cause him to gain ground over the initial acceleration and does not grant a significant increase in total distance travelled. ** If Sion has a movement speed over 950 when he casts Unstoppable Onslaught, he will actually suffer a decreased movement speed. |video=Sion RVideo.ogv }} References cs:Sion de:Sion es:Sion fr:Sion pl:Sion pt-br:Sion ru:Sion zh:赛恩 Category:2009 release Category:Alpha stage release Category:Fighter champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Melee champion Category:Released champion Category:Shield champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion